corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes. Lifeblood for all adventure rs, dictating what they can do to aid their party. Classes can range from healers to tanks, and everything in between. Your class also dictates your relationship with other factions, be it good or bad. Please note that classes can be unlocked by normal gameplay. Captain Captains of Equestria, as they have come to be called, are the remnants of the Royal Guard, who failed in their duty to protect Equestria two years ago. Since then, Captains have honed their skills and taken more and more dangerous missions, hoping to prove themselves once again. Since then the Captains have formed the Empire of the Hoof, restoring their lost status and making them a large political player in the Three Districts. Captains often find themselves working alongside Celestial Mages, indeed, many Captains choose to pledge themselves to the Order, as they once pledged their service to the Princesses long ago. However, some captains do the opposite, believing the Princesses failed them, and if they had acted they would have saved Equestria. With that belief, they instead work alongside Rangers or Psions, sharing the belief that they have been forsaken by the Sisters. Celestial Mage Followers of the Princesses and warriors of virtue and strength, Celestial Mages are powerful healers and fierce opponents to Corruption. The Purifiers, a subset of the Celestial Mages, are powerful melee fighters focusing on purging corruption, while Sun Healers focus on healing and life. After the Corrupted attacked, the Princesses disappeared, and the Royal Guard was disbanded, the remnants forming the Captains of Equestria. The few mages who were able to escape Canterlot searched desperately to try to find a way to raise and lower the sun, an ability that was lost with the Princesses. Using what they termed ‘Celestial’ magic, based on the sun and moon, they were able to raise and lower the sun, a feat not performed by unicorns since the time of the Three Tribes. These Celestial Mages came together to form the Celestial Order, headed by their leader, Archmagister Twilight Sparkle, princess of Equestria. Celestial Mages believe that the Princesses will return someday, and all they must do is believe in them until they do return. They worship the Sun and Moon, waiting for the Princess’ return, and doing what they can to help until they do. Mage Mages have had a long and prosperous history in Equestria. Before the Corrupted attacked, magic was used only by the Unicorns, and only one school of magic had been discovered: Harmony. However, with contact with the Deer and the other races of the world, and working together with them, more schools of magic were discovered: Chaos, and Aura. For the first time, Pegasi and Earth Ponies could learn magic. Hundreds flocked to schools to learn, and gain in power. Mages became a group once again of power and prestige, and now include any pony race rather than just unicorns. Mages are primarily located in the Magic District, working under and alongside the Celestial Mages, and most of the new schools being built there. However, once their training is completed, Mages to go to the other two Districts and offer their services where needed. Psion Psions are an interesting sect. Ponies with no magical drive but incredible mental strength searched for a way that they could help. Cripples, Ponies who could no longer fight, and even those who were wounded since birth all searched and yearned for the day that they could help. Two months after the Corrupted Invasion, Scootaloo, crippled since birth and unable to fly, suddenly discovered it: Psionics. It hit her suddenly; her mind opening like a book as she found herself able to control things with just her mind. The news traveled quickly, and even ponies who were unable to walk before were now able to move about, and even fight. Becoming Rainbow Dash’s second in command and closest advisor, Scootaloo formed the Psionic Eyes, groups of ponies and, eventually, other races who were gifted in psionics. These ‘spellcasters’ operated mostly out of the Sky District, their mental abilities given not by the princesses, but by themselves. This last fact has made most Psions believe that the Princesses have abandoned ponykind; setting them at odd with the Celestial Order. Feuding is rather common, bar fights often starting from a member of the Order and a Psion. Ranger Pegasi of Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus, and the other floating cities, Rangers seek out revenge for their fallen cities, seeking to eventually reclaim them for their people. Masters of poisons, sneaking, and sticking to the shadows, Rangers are excellent scouts and masterful assassins. Because of the Princess’ disappearance and the subsequent destruction of Canterlot, the Equestrian military was weak and scattered. The Rangers blame the Princesses, saying that they had abanoned their people in their time of greatest need. Because of this, Rangers and Celestial Mages often do not exactly see eye to eye, but do not fight nearly as much as Psions do. Rangers are headquartered in the Sky District, in a floating fortress named Skyhallow, one of the very last floating bastions of the pegasi. Should this fortress be lost, the knowledge of the floating cities would be lost as well... Rangers are led by a Council of Ponies, Rangers find themselves at the beck and call of a few elite ranking ponies. At the lead of the Council is Rainbow Dash, and her confidante, Fluttershy. Shaman Protectors of nature and talented alchemists, Shamans come from the ancient line of Zebras, powerful naturalists and talented alchemists. They began showing ponies their art, the first to learn the close friend of Zecora, Fluttershy. Able to brew potions that can heal and harm both, yet also able to get the very forces of the world to aid them, Shamans are the greatest line of defense of the Earth District, and also the main reason why the Earth District is able to grow and feed its large population. Warrior Warriors have many purposes. Soldiers for hire, or perhaps even defenders of a city. Each District has several groups that would fight for them, acting as soldiers, rank and file, guards or even scavenging parties. A warrior’s loyalties are their own, be it to their District a single pony, or even money. Tough and resilient; if you need strength, you want a Warrior. Able to control the flow of battle, they have many skills, such as pushing enemies around, knocking them down, and even cutting through multiple foes with a single strike. Occasionally, a warrior will tap into some mysterious force known only as the Bloodwrath. A warrior taken by the bloodwrath will charge forwards, heedless of the danger to themselves, seeking only to cause damage and crush their enemies. Because of these tendencies, Berserkers and others of their kind are banned from most public taverns.